Lost Tears and Pages
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: Rewrite of One Wing Bird. A story of a girl, Miyanaga Maname, who starts a new year at Seishun Gakuen. Keeping herself closed to others beside her relatives and close friends. With the interaction with the Famous Prince of Tennis, he manages to open her closed book... RyomaXOC Sorry... Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1: First Spring Day

Hi People. Here's the rewrite of **One Wing Bird**. ANd People who are reading that, I'll update soon. Sorry. I've had a slump for awhile with this story.

I hope this story is better!

Thank you for reading!

-CTS TT-TT

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Spring Day**

It was a warm spring day, and the train stopped at the station. When the train stopped, the doors opened and a flood of people stepped out. A pair of blue eyes looked through the crowd and walked towards the exit of the train station. Looking up to the clear blue sky through the messy blonde bangs, the figure sighed and shook her head.

"Finally, Tokyo." The voice whispered.

She looked at her watched and glanced side to side.

"This way?" Pulling down her hat, she ran across the street and ran towards the tennis courts in front of her.

She stopped and looked up seeing a matching going on between a high schooler and a little kid.

Watching the high schooler being poorly beaten, she sighed and shook her head. "How lame." She muttered.

Ryuuzaki saw the girl dressed in boyish sport clothes and her hair up in to the black cap and smirked. The girl looked up and immediately hid her eyes and turned, leaving the courts.

~*~ One week later

Waking up to the loud cries of an alarm clock, a slim, pale arm reached over to her night table to shut the noise of the annoying noise, but found it missing.

"Ahh~?" the figure still under the sheets groaned as her arm searched around the table looking for the alarm clock.

During her search, she didn't notice the door open as a furry creature approached her slowly and jumped up.

"MANAME~! GOOD MORNING!"

Lucy, the energetic, golden retriever with a face that glowed with emotion landed right on her owners stomach.

"GH-" Maname bolted up, her long blonde hair a mess with cow licks all over the place, her eyelids only half open showing half of her sapphire blue eyes. "L-Lucy…"

Lucy jumped on her again and licked her face.

"It's morning! Let's go out! It's 4:30!"

"I got it, I got it! Just let me get changed!"

Maname pushed herself out of bed and walked over to her drawer, pulling out a pair of grey sweatpants and a matching sweater. After getting changed, she started to comb down some of her cowlicks. After her hair was in control, she pulled up her hair in to a high pony tail. Quietly heading down stairs, she pulled on her sneakers and headed outside. The sky was still dark and the air was bit chilled, but Maname caught the cherry blossoms above her.

"Uwa~" She voiced in awe as a soft smile made present on her lips, "I can't wait for sunrise…" She turned to Lucy, "Come on, Lucy!"

"Yeah!"

At 5:00 to 5:30, Maname ran at a constant pace.

5:35, she started pushups and sit ups.

"65…66…67… 68-"

"Put your back in to it!" Lucy yelled and jumped on to her back.

"Uwa- Wai- Lucy-" Maname's arms gave in and she dropped on to the ground.

"Hai~! Start over!"

After their training, the two headed up a hill where the view of the city was perfect when the sun shined during sunrise and sunset with its lights reflecting off windows.

Sitting on the wooden barrier, the two looked out at the view waiting for the awakening sun.

"Five, four, three, two-" The radiating sunlight seeped out and a luminous spring shine embraced the city, warming the dull and bland color buildings. In awe, she stared at the clear blue sky. Then looking down, she saw the cooling green grass complimenting the soft pink color of the cherry blossoms signaling the start of a new spring. Maname snapped a photo of the view with her phone and got up.

"It's morning!" She yelled.

"Pretty!" Lucy jumped. Maname smiled and nodded.

"Let's head back, Lucy!"

"Yeah-" Maname bushed off the boarding and jumped off the high cliff, "Maname!"

Stepping down on a few branches, she landed softly on the ground on her feet. Maname stared at the ground for a moment before standing up straight yelling,

"Hyakkuten, Manten!"

"EH?" Maname looked up and saw a boy with dark hair tinted with green looking at her with a confused look with his hazel eyes. Maname's eyes widened.

"There was person here?!" Maname turned away. "Damn it…"

"Maname!" Lucy came running to her side, "Don't scare me like that! That's dangerous you know!"

Maname laughed uneasily, "G-gomen, gomen. Let's head home, Lucy! I'm hungry."

"Okay…" Lucy followed after Maname with a confused look.

~*~ 7:00

Maname looked at herself in the mirror and sighed pulling off the scarf and walked over to her closet. "Augh… Green…" Taking out a grey cardigan, she wore it over her uniform and looked back at the mirror. "Yoshi!"

"Maname-chan, breakfast is ready!" Manami called out from the kitchen.

"Hai! I'll go down right now!"

Taking her school bag and ID, Maname headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Onee-chan!" A girl with long dark purple hair and eyes greeted her. She also wore the Seishun Gakuen uniform. "You're going to wear that?"

"Ohayou, Matsuri." Maname greeted her cousin. "And green doesn't match me." She commented back. Behind Matsuri, a little girl with shoulder length strawberry blond hair and green eyes looked at her. Maname smiled and patted her head. "Ohayou, Kisa." Maname greeted her younger cousin. Kisa nodded to her cousin and went to the dining room.

"Ane-chan!" Another girl with long black hair and purple eyes, wearing a black and white Lolita outfit came running over to her side to hug her waist, "Ohayou!" Maname smiled at the girl.

"Ohayou, Yachiyo."

"What about me?!" Maname looked up to a boy with same hair and eye features as Matsuri.

"Yah, Nao. You're wearing normal clothes for once-"

"I don't want to be told by you!" Nao yelled before running off. Maname raised an eye before shrugging. Making her way in to the kitchen, she walked to the fridge taking out a bottle of milk.

"Ohayou, Maname-chan." Maname turned to her mother and smile.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san."

Manami is tall and calm and Maname took her mother's look. But unlike Maname, Manami had long black hair with purple eyes.

Let's introduce the character here. Miyanaga Maname, twelve years old, starting from today she's an middle schooler of Seishun Gakuen OR Seigaku. She lives in Tokyo with her mother and cousins. She comes from a large family with four older brothers, and a older and younger sister with many cousins.

One brother already married and living in Tokyo, one brother ran off five years ago, one brother living with their father and younger sister in Kanagawa (Not divorced) and the other… we'll leave that for later. Her older sister lives alone running a café in Tokyo.

"Minna, breakfast!" Matsuri called.

"Hai!"

Breakfast for this family was like war and always first come first serve for side dishes. And many dishes and plates would be taken out and replaced with a new plate.

"Gochisou-sama!" Matsuri and Maname got up.

"We're going to leave now."

"Me too." Mitsuyu, Matsuri's older sister spoke. Unlike Matsuri, she has light brown hair with green eyes, she wore a uniform the St. Rudolph. And due to her being cold easily, she wears a long skirt and coat along with a scarf in the spring. Sometimes she has mittens and a surgical mask…

"Itekimasu!" The three yelled before running off. Maname rode off on her roller skates beside Matsuri as they headed to Seigaku.

"I'll be heading ahead." Mitsuyu said and rushed ahead towards the bus stop.

"Bye-bye, Onee-chan!" Matsuri waved, Maname waved at her cousin and proceeded to go ahead. Maname looked up and her eyes widened.

"Uwa!" Matsuri looked up and smiled in awe.

"How pretty," She commented to the light pink flowers in bloom above them, "We should have a Hanami soon."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Maname smiled back.

"Ah! We have to hurry!"

"Y-yeah…"

After the entrance ceremony, Maname walked out and headed to her class. She sighed and stretched her arms, "Finally, that's over. I can't stand where there's a lot of people…"

Matsuri laughed, "Maa, Maa, hang in there, Onee-chan."

"Maname!" A high voice yelled as a sudden weight jumped on to her. Maname turned to a girl with semi short sandy hair with green eyes, "Yo!" Haruna, her friend yelled.

"Oh, Haruna…"

"Maname!" She turned to a girl with long dark hair with tints of purple and dark blue eyes. "Long time no see!"

"Hi, Miki." The two smiled at the blonde hair girl.

"I'm glad we get to be together!" Haruna said pushing on to Maname even more.

"Yeah, and Masamune-sensei as our homeroom teacher!" Maname slouched her shoulders.

"Mu~" her two friends couldn't help but laugh. Haruna quickly asked her another question.

"Are you going to join a club?"

"I'm not thinking about it."

"Eh?!" Haruna leaned even more on her, "Why? You're so good at sports!"

"Hm… I don't have any interests in joining a club…" Maname told them. Maname turned to Matsuri, "Are you going to join a club, Matsuri?" she asked.

"I'm planning on starting a student relief office with Miki-chan." She told her, "In other words, "In School Tea Room relief"! I listen to other's problem and help them find a solution with their problem! And if it's a search for a lost item, Miki-chan comes in and helps!" Matsuri exclaimed with excitement. Suddenly she sighed and dropped her head, "Because they didn't have a Mahjong club for girls…"

"Hang in there, Matsuri! We can manage through!" Miki tried cheering her up.

"Heh~ that's nice," Maname said. Haruna jumped off Maname and turned to her.

"You should think about it a bit more."

Maname nodded once, "Yeah. Oh, are you joining a club?"

"Yeah! I'm joining the volleyball club!"

Maname looked uninterested and nodded, "I'll think more about it…"

Once break hit, Maname sat on the roof looking through her messages on her phone. Most on the mails and texts were spam or nagging letters and missed calls from her grandmother on her father's side. Maname leaned against the metal fence and looked up at the sky. A soft wind blew, waving her hair around, following the wind, a sweet and slow melody of a piano flowed.

"Oh, How pretty," Maname commented closing her eyes. "I want to forget everything and sleep."

Suddenly, the door shot open with a tall man with dark black hair and purple irises, wearing black office pants with a white button up shirt walked out.

"MANAME!" The man yelled, "What are you doing?!"

Maname sighed, "Moment ruined," She turned to the man, looking at him through the metal fence, "I'm just sitting, Masamune-onii-chan." The corner of his eye twitched and he walked over to her.

"Get over here now," He told her, "It's dangerous."

Maname released a sigh and climbed up the fence and jumped down beside her brother.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Sitting,"

"You should go check out the clubs now." Maname leaned on the fence and looked down.

"I don't have any interest." She told him.

"You like Kendo or tennis. They also have jazz band." Masamune tried to persuade.

"I practice at the dojo, the tennis team here isn't great for girls. I already play in the band with Kei-chan in the high school." Maname told him.

"But, you should take a look at least." He told her, "Who knows, you might something you might want to join."

"There won't be, I don't like being around people too much. Coming to school is already a big step."

Masamune sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I know… you should try to enjoy the school experience."

Maname looked up at him with a blank expression.

"… how troublesome…"

"Oi." Masamune lightly tap her head and sighed heavily, "Seriously think about it." He told her and headed to the door. Maname huffed and looked down at the school grounds.

"But, I'm not here to have fun."

Maname ran out of the school and headed towards the back gates of the school for a short cut. The sun was starting to set and most of the people from clubs were leaving. She flipped open her phone to check the time.

"Ah- I'm going to be late," She gasped. She quickly dialed in a number and brought the phone to her ear, but no one answered. "Is he already at the hospital?" She typed in a message and picked up her pace. "Mou-" Just as she looked up from her phone, she nearly collided in to a boy, but caught her foot on his, "Ah!" She fell forward, face first in to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow!" She sat up holding her face, mumbling stuff that was muffled by her hands. "Ah~ Ita~… That hurt…" She looked down at her empty hands, "Ah! My cellphone!" She looked around the place, "Where did it go?"

"Here." She turned to the boy, who handed her the blue cell phone.

"Ah- Domo," She got up and took the phone, "Sorry about that-" She looked up to the boy and her eyes widened. It was the boy from the morning. "This boy…"

"Ah, you…" The boy

"Eh- hai?"

"You're bleeding."

"Eh?" The boy pointed to her forehead. Maname wiped her head with the back of her hand to find blood smeared on. "Oh, you're right." Maname just sighed and wiped her forehead again, "Maa, the bleeding will stop soon." She picked up her bag and checked the time, "Ah! Dammit, I don't have time," She turned to the boy, "Sorry again, Chibi." She said before running off.

Echizen raised an eye at her as he watched her run off, "Chibi? She's shorter than me."


	2. Chapter 2: Scattering Cherry Blossoms

**Chapter 2: Scattering Cherry blossoms**

* * *

**_Kanai General Hospital_ *Cafeteria**

* * *

"A club?" Masato couldn't help but raise an eye as he questioned Maname. "Hm… that's a surprise," Masato had the same trait as his sister. Messy blonde hair with blue eyes, he was slightly taller than her though. The white fox mask he usually wore to school was placed on the table by his side.

"I didn't say I was going to join one, I'm just thinking about it," Maname replied sipping on her melon soda, "Onii-chan told me I should try to join one… Did you join one, Macchan?"

"No, but I help out Tou-san when he's coaching Rikkaidai's tennis team."

"Sei-chan's and Gen-kun's team?"

"Yeah," Maname sighed in defeat.

"I see…" Maname rested her head on the table, "Ah~ it's nice you can go to school and have fun." Masato supported his head with his hand.

"Aren't you having fun?" Maname sat up again and looked down at her glass, staring at her reflection.

"With my past experiences, I'm having a hard time…" She admitted, "There's so many people, classes sometimes are in a different class, when I want to be alone, there would be someone in the place I want to be…" she sighed again, "I'm not use to such crowded place…" Masato slightly chuckled at his sister complaints.

"Oh, that's it." He sighed in relief, "Maa, just hang in there, Mana. You'll get used to it."

"…" the ice in the cup shifted hitting the glass, "I wonder…" Masato leaned back on to his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Maa, don't forget. We're both right now living for _him_ too."

Maname instantly finished her soda in seconds, and sighed, "I know…"

* * *

**~*~ Seigaku, Teacher offices.**

* * *

Masamune stared at the club entrance slip handed in by Maname and felt a vain in his head twitch. Sighing deeply, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Miyanaga-sensei? Is something wrong?" The teacher beside him asked. Masamune looked up and got up.

"No, just I need to clarify a few things with a student." He told him before walking out of the room. Walking towards the roof, he opened the door to find her not sitting over the fence. Glancing around, he headed back down towards the back to the front of the school where the cherry blossom trees were still in bloom.

He walked over to the third tree on the left and without hesitation, kicked hard causing it to shake.

"I'm awake, don't kick the tree." He looked up to see Maname sitting on a high branch, trying to pick a flower off its branch. Unable to reach the branch, she sighed in disappointment, "Is there something you want, Onii-chan?" she asked looking down at him.

"I need to talk to you, come down!"

Maname looked down and jumped down landing beside her brother. "Hyakku-ten, Man-ten!" Maname turned to Masamune, "What is it?" Masamune showed her the paper in his hand.

"What is this?" He asked. Maname tilted her head in confusion.

"My club entrance slip."

"I know, I asking about what you wrote." Maname looked at what she wrote.

_I (Miyanaga Maname), will join the "Going home club". _

She let a small laugh. But Masamune had an irk mark on the back of his head.

"I told you take this seriously!"

"I did," Maname countered back,

"Did you participate in any of the clubs?"

"No." There was a moment of silence between the two before Masamune released another sigh.

"Can I ask why you don't want to join?" He asked. Maname looked up at the cherry blossoms.

"Then I won't have a lot of time to go see him," She told him.

"You always go see him," He told her, "And wouldn't he want you to enjoy school?" Maname kept looking up at the cherry blossoms.

"Yeah," Maname turned to her brother, "but at school, I can't have fun no matter what." Masamune stared at his sister and shook his head.

"Maname," He grabbed her cheek and pulled on them.

"Eh- Itatatatata!" Masamune sighed and flicked her forehead.

"Quit acting like an adult," He told her, heading back to the school building, "And think about it!"

Maname rubbed her cheeks and looked down at the ground. "Mu~" she pouted.

* * *

"Club?"

Maname's cousin, Tsubasa and Heisuke looked at her with a confused look. Miyanaga Tsubasa, third year, tall and slender girl, with long dark blue hair and blue eyes. She always has a part of her hair up in a side pony tail. Just like Maname, she wore a cardigan rather than the green sailor uniform top. Heisuke, also a third year student, he has messy, short brown hair with blue-ish, green eyes. He always wore a grey cardigan rather than the gakuran top.

Maname nodded sitting at an random third years desk, "You're interested in joining one?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, not at all." She told them bluntly.

"Then why?" Heisuke asked.

"Onii-chan told me to think about it," She told them, then she rubbed her own head.

"Why not join the kendo club, Man-chan? The girls team can use a girl like you." Tsubasa smiled. Tsubasa placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with eyes saying, 'Help us win!'

"Oh yeah, you're the vice-captain for the girls team, right, Tsuba-nee?"

"Yeah!"

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Tsubasa looked at her blankly and dropped her head on to her desk.

"Really…"

"Why don't you join an music club?" Heisuke suggested. "You like music."

"They don't have a Keion (K-ON) club and I play the violin. They don't have a classical orchestra here." Maname told him.

"Going home club," A monotone voice joined in to the conversation. The two third years jumped at the sudden presence of a boy with a small panda in his arms.

"K-Kazune-chan?!"

"When did you get there? And what's with the panda?"

"Just now," Kazune replied patting the panda's head.

Although he's a second year, he's a lot taller than Heisuke. He has black hair with brown eyes, his face most of the time expressionless. And for some reason, has an animal with him all the time.

Maname leaned back on the chair and stared at Kazune. "I told Onii-chan that and he told me to think about it."

"Then the tennis club," The group of Miyanagas turned to the new voice. The tensai, Fuji Syuusuke smiled at them, "You can join as the Manger of the Boys team."

"Interest zero,"

"Then as a special trainer." There was a moment of silence, before Maname sat up and replied.

"I won't teach you Kirikaze, Syuu-chan…"

"I wasn't asking you to join for that reason." There was another moment of silence until Fuji spoke.

"Then why don't you come check out the boys team?"

"I'm a girl…"

Fuji's smile grew a bit wider, "Ma, just think about it, Maname-chan."

Maname stared at him with suspicion as he left the room. "What was that about?" She got up from her seat, "I'm going to think a bit more about it." She told her cousins, "Thanks for helping." She waved and walked out.

* * *

**~*~ After school.**

* * *

The sun was setting and most of the students have already left for home, or either have gone to their club. Maname stepped out of a classroom and bowed to the people inside.

"Thank you very much," She closed the door and took out a small notepad crossing out Culinary club from the list. She let out a small sigh, "Not here too…" She looked out the window to see the sky starting to dye in to a bright orange color fading out to a light yellow. The cherry blossoms were starting to scatter and shower the warm summer sky. Maname looked down at her cellphone for her time and closed it. "I still have a bit more time…"

Maname headed to her class, picking up her bag and headed down to change her uwabaki slippers to her converses. She walked towards the back of the school, passing the gymnasium and to the boys tennis courts. She saw the ranking tournaments going one. The regulars were coming in one by one; knocking out their opponents with a perfect game each time.

Fuji looked up to see his friend watching and waved at her. Maname immediately glanced to the side, making Fuji chuckle a bit.

"Nya? Fuji, who were you waving at?" Kikumaru asked.

"Saa, just a friend." Fuji smirked at Maname.

Maname waited till Fuji looked away, to watch practice. She sighed mentally at herself, "Geez,"

"Maname-san?" a voice called. Maname turned to Inoue, the tennis monthly reporter.

"Ah, Inoue-san. Domo." She bowed, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, how have you been doing?"

"Normal," Maname made sure to keep her responses short and simple.

"I see, you decided to go to Seigaku and your brother goes to Rikkai."

"Hai," Maname felt some people stare and listen.

"By the way, how do you feel about this year?"

"EH?"

"About Yagami-san and Masato-kun this year," Maname for once showed a smirk.

"Of course, he'll do his best this year. It is going to be his last." She told him confidently, "And Masato? He'll be fine, we are talking about him."

"I see, you're pretty confident."

"Hai, they are my family after all." She told him, giving him her signature business smile at the end. After a few more questions, Inoue and Shiba went back to focusing on the ranking matches.

"Aha, that hasn't changed," Maname jumped and turned to the Tensai, "You always have a scary business smile."

"Sy-Syuu-chan!" Maname exclaimed, "When did you get here?"

"Just now," He said with his smile. Maname's eyes narrowed with a slight frown presented on her lips.

"I only came to watch."

"I didn't say anything, Maname-chan." Maname crossed and arm and watched the on-going match between a random third year and second year, "So? How do you think?" He asked her.

"Hm…" Maname watched the match, "The second year, reaction is a bit slow, and he could work a bit more on his form. Maybe add some muscle in his arms. The third year, he's wasting too much movement; his swings are a bit too high. If he could control that, his accuracy will increase and his stamina would hold a bit more, ato-" Maname stopped herself. Clearing her throat glanced to the side trying to act if she said nothing. Fuji chuckled at her.

"Is there anything else?" Maname hesitated, but sighed and continued.

"He needs to work on his footwork."

"Really? Then how about we see a regular match."

Maname followed him down court A, where a match between Inui Sadaharu and the only first year member, Echizen Ryoma. The two went over to the other regulars.

"Ah, that kid…" Maname zoomed in to the match.

"Oh, Fuji, where did you go?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"Just went to get a friend." He looked back at Maname, who was focusing on the match already. He walked over to her and smiled, "How do you think?"

"Hm… the third year, I'm slightly amazed how he can predict the boys hits." She told him.

"Maa, that is Inui's tennis style. It's kind of like you."

"Don't compare it to my Strategist's eye. I only use my sight, hearing, movement of the wind and quick decisions. I don't bother to collect data."

"Hm…"

Maname closed one eye and watched the match. After a few seconds, she opened her eye and waited for the match to end.

"Game Set, 6-4! Match, won by Echizen!"

Maname stood with her arms crossed next to Fuji.

"How was your prediction?" Fuji questioned.

"The victory of the boy correct but, the resulting score was different." Maname stared at the First year, "An interesting person joined this year," a smirk became visible on her lips.

"Ah! You!" Maname turned to a girl with brown hair in twin tails approaching her, "You were just eyeing Ryoma-sama!"

"T-Tomo-chan?"

"Ha?" Maname raised in eye, "Ryoma-sama?"

"Yes! My Ryoma-sama!"

Maname sighed in annoyance and pulled her bag up, "Sorry, I'm not interested in any faces around here. I only came to see the ability of the people here." She told her, slightly annoyed. She glanced back out to the tennis court, "This might be an interesting year for Kei-chan and Sei-chan." She said to herself. She turned to Fuji, "Syuu-chan! I'm going now."

"Okay, did you have a good idea what to tell, Miyanaga-sensei?"

"To Onii-chan?" Maname thought about it, "Hm… yeah!"

* * *

~*~ Next Day ~Seigaku _Teacher's Office_

* * *

"EH?" Masamune stopped his paper correcting and turned his sister.

"I'm not joining any clubs," She told him bluntly, "But, when I have time I'll fill in for practices for other clubs as a substitute or help out at Matsuri's office. I'll spend an hour at least after school." She sighed, "Is that okay?"

There was a moment of silence, before Masamune sighed.

"Got it," He muttered and patted her head. A smile bloomed on Maname's face and she smiled with satisfaction, "Try to do your best…"

"Yeah!" she enthusiastically responded.

In the back, Maname's cousins stared at her with sweat drops behind their head.

"Don't tell me…"

"She just wanted to be patted on her head…"

"That's Maname for you…"

"Onee-chan…-_-"

Three of them just sighed and dropped their heads. Kazune watched her and smiled.

"Cute…"

* * *

~*~ After school

* * *

Maname walked down the road looking up at the sky, humming a song to her mood. She looked up to the remaining cherry blossoms in to trees.

"Most of them scattered…" She whispered, "Too bad…" She sighed and a frown was present on her face, "But, they'll be back next year… right?" She whispered to herself.


End file.
